Many prior versions of the hair dyeing applicator use the compressible bottle and a one-way valve to make the applicator work. Our design, a hollow nipple-shaped stopper combined with a small aperture, is comparably simpler and costs less. The applicator can not only prevent the liquid dye from directly contacting the scalp but also apply the hair dye at his own pace. Dyeing hair becomes a simple and no-mess job with our invention. The comb as designed accommodates many different hair types.
Someone with thin and short hair can use the comb with fewer comb teeth. Someone with dense and long hair can choose the comb head with more teeth. For hair highlighting or mustache coloring, one can choose the smaller head. Changing the comb head from one to another is as easy as detaching the old one and attaching the new one.